Just Like Kindergarten
by yellowsocks
Summary: Loliver Songfic Oneshot. Lily loves Oliver, but does he feel the same way? 'I don't want to be just a friend. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you, Oliver Oken'


**A/N: My first Hannah Montana Fanfic!! Leave a review :)**

**-Annie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse**

**

* * *

****Just Like Kindergarten**

Why me? Why him? Just why?

I'm not expecting any answers. In fact, I'm not expecting anything. But I want something. I want it more than anything else in the world.

I want **HIM**.

But I can't tell him that, he'll think it's just some sort of joke. He'd never believe it. Not even if he felt the same way.

Which he doesn't. He probably loves someone else, someone who isn't me.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth_

So I keep watching him from afar, just like I always do. I'm there for him when he needs me. I act like his friend when we're together. But that's the problem.

That's all I'll ever be to him.

A great friend.

He could never see me anymore, as that so I'll deal with it. I'll play the role of the great friend and stand back.

No I won't. I can't. I love him.

_closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

I'm going to tell him everything. Tell him how I feel.

But how?

How do I just tell him?

Do I just say "Oliver, I love you." ?

Can you just do that?

No, of course you can't. It has to mean something.

I have to show him how important he is to me.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto_

I've got to forget all the reasons I've stopped myself from telling him before.

I've got to just go for it.

No looking back, no second chances, it's now or never.

I mean, how can I have been so stupid as to wait this long?

It was as if I didn't care. Or at least that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

I have to fight for this, for him.

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Something keeps pulling me back, back into this endless pit of darkness.

Of confusion. Yeah, he makes me confused. But maybe, that's not such a bad thing.

I like him because he's different, because he's not afraid to be himself.

Because of his gorgeous smile...

But what if he doesn't like me, the way I look?

No, I can't let that bother me.

You've just got to leave it all behind, right?

_forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete_

He scares me. The thought of him liking me scares me. It's obviously what I want.

But, things will be so...different.

Weird.

But maybe weird's okay, with me.

I can't worry about things like that. I've just got to go for it and forget everything else.

Why do I have to love him so darn much?

_I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

He means the world to me. I know, the world is a lot. But he does mean a lot to me.

We've been best friends, for like, ever. Even though he's a guy and I'm a girl.

It never mattered. So why would it matter if we liked each other?

Wait, what if he doesn't like me?

What if I put my heart on the line and he turns me away.

What if I end up with a broken heart?

I guess, I'll never know if I don't try...

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto_

I can't take this anymore. If I wait another moment I might explode.

I can see him at the end of the hall and I want nothing more than to just walk up to him.

To just tell him, how much he means to me.

To just hope, I mean just as much to him.

To just be held by him, even for just a moment.

To hear him tell me he loves me, and that everything's okay.

Boy, am I delusional.

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I have no clue what I'm getting myself in to.

Am I going to be alright after all this?

Will I still be okay, if he doesn't love me?

I suppose the more important question is,

Will I be okay, if I don't even take the chance and find out how he feels?

I don't know about the first two, but I know for a fact,

that, I won't be okay if I don't take this chance.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

I've come too far, to turn back now. I love him too much to wait any longer.

I need to know. But can I bring myself to do it?

I'm so scared. I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel dizzy.

My palms are sweaty and I just can't see straight,

I fall back against the walls, closing my eyes and dropping to the ground.

And then everything goes black.

_there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind_

When my eyes open, I see him. Right there. I'm in his arms, just like I wanted.

He is walking slowly, carrying me to the nurses room.

I feel so content and my eyes fall closed again.

I am in a state of bliss as I rest my heavy head on his shoulder.

And surprisingly he doesn't seem to mind.

_there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

When my eyes open again, he is lying me down on a bed in the nurses room.

"Lily!" He exclaims, grabbing my tired hand.

"Ollie." I breathe, still not quite awake.

"Are you okay, you scared me!" He asked.

"I'm fine, now." I whisper softly and he seems happy with this answer.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth_

The nurse takes a quick look at me and tells Oliver that I'll be fine but I should stay seated for a while and that we have her permission to skip next period.

Oliver nods as she tells us to go and sit in the library.

So Oliver scoops me up off the bed and carries me into the library and for a moment, just one moment, I feel like a princess and he's my knight in shining armour. And it just feels right.

_closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

He sets me in a chair and then sits in the one next to it, and all this time, he hasn't let go of my hand.

"What happened?" He asked, " I saw you in the hall and you seemed kind of...upset. And the next thing I knew, you were on the ground!"

"I...I don't know. It just kind of...happened, I guess."

"C'mon, Lily. I'm not dumb. You're a strong girl, you don't just faint like that without a reason."

This brought tears to my eyes, because first of all, he was on to me, but second of all, he really did care. He really did.

But could I tell him why I REALLY fainted?

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto_

"Why are you crying, Lil'?"

He softly brought a hand up to my face, wiping the solitary tear away.

"Because I don't know how to tell you this, but I know I have to."

"Tell me what? You know you can tell me anything Lil'. I'm here for you, anytime."

"I just... I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, just say it. Tell me everything."

"Okay. Here goes nothing..."

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"You remember that time in kindergarten, when I kissed you. And you said, 'Ew, girl germs'?"

"Well yeah, I'm..." Oliver began, but I quickly silenced him.

"No, let me finish first, please."

Oliver simply nodded.

"That hurt me, Oliver. It felt like you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I guess that's why this is so hard, because all those insecurities from kindergarten are coming back to haunt me. All these years, I've been your best friend. And that's been all I could have asked for. But I don't want that anymore. I don't want to be your best friend."

It was Oliver's turn to look hurt and confused, but keeping his promise, he said nothing.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into_

"Oliver, you mean the world to me, and whenever I needed you, you were there for me. Whenever I had a problem you fixed it. You're the one I came to for anything and everything. It's always been weird with us being best friends even though you were a guy and I was a girl. The point is, I don't want to be just a friend. I want to be your girlfriend. I love you, Oliver Oken."

_just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment_

"Do you love me too?"

"I can talk now, you mean?" Oliver grinned

I nodded, laughing silently.

"You remember that time in kindergarten, when you kissed me. And I said, 'Ew, girl germs'?"

I was confused, this sounded like what I had just finished saying.

"That scared me, Lily. It felt like you wanted more than I was ready to give. I guess that's why this is so hard because all those insecurities from kindergarten are coming back to haunt me. All these years, I've been your best friend. And that's been more than I could ever asked for. But I don't want that anymore, I don't want to be your best friend."

My eyes widened in shock. Could it be?

_hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment_

"Lily, you mean the world to me and whenever I needed you, you were there for me. Whenever I had a problem you fixed it. You're the one I came to for anything and everything. It's always been weird with us being best friends, and that's not going to change. The point is, I don't want you to be my friend, I want you to be my girlfriend. I love you too, Lily Truscott." He laughed. " Okay, now that I'm done imitating you. Here's what I have to say. Back in kindergarten, I still thought girls had cooties, so please forgive me for being delusional about that. but after that, I thought you could never like me again. But I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah," Lily smiled, "I guess you were."

And just like kindergarten, she kissed him.

But this time, he kissed back.

_hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
